iTell Them Off
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: Sam is kinda sick of Creddie have 'relationship moments' in front of her. So she decides to "talk to them". Not as harsh as it sounds. REUPLOADED, Sorry had some trouble with it. Question at the end. One Shot    Formerly Known as Cali-447


**The Promised Creddie**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Aaarrrg! They're doing it again! They're just staring at each other with googly-eyes.

If you nubs don't know what I'm talking about, lucky you. Carly and Freddie have been dating for about a month. I'm okay with it, don't worry, but all they do is make out and stare at each other, and talk about their feelings. It sickens me how they just do all that in front of me. When they dated other people, they at least kept to themselves for PDA, if that makes sense.

Oh, there they go, they're making out. Near the kitchen table, where I'm eating. That's it, I'm leaving.

I get up and head towards the door. They don't notice and I shout as I shut the door.

"Don't swallow each other!"

I laugh to myself and head to my house. I decide to make a promise to myself. If they start making out again infront of me, I tell 'em off. I feel like a third wheel when they start doing "couple stuff" I don't like feeling ignored. That's why I'm what people call "abravsive". I need for my opinions to be heard.

I make it home and say hi to my mom. She's watching TV on the couch. Since therapy, she's been doing a lot better. She has a job! She works part time in Build-A-Bra as a cashier. It's good money so we have cable and food. I grab a can of peppy cola from the fridge and head to my room.

It's around 7:00 pm and I have nothing to do. It's summer break so NO SCHOOL! Since I have nothing better to do I decide to go to bed. Hey! I like sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

I get up around 9:00 am and take a shower. My mom's still asleep so I sing loudly in the shower.

_You got a friend in me; you got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed._

_Just remember what your ol' pal said_

_Yeah you got a friend in me._

I've been watching a lot of Toy Story for some reason.

I finish up and change into my clothes. I put my long, blond, curly hair into a towel and check my computer. No emails or messages. My hair finishes drying and I leave my room to go find food. I found some beef jerky and head to Carly's house. She's probably awake already.

When I get there, my promise smacks me right in the face. There they are again, making out. I walk past them on the couch to see if they notice, but no. I head to the kitchen to throw away the empty beef jerky bag. They're still there so I go through with my promise.

"Hey there guys. How are you? I'm doing well. I bet you guys are having fun."

I say turning my back on them, they're still going,

"I wonder if you guys even care I'm here. You guys ignore me for each other and I feel leftout. I could yell out something random right now and you wouldn't care. Fried Pigs! Grapefruit! Tofurkey! See neither you guys care. I don't recall ever asking you guys to flaunt your "togetherness." The majority of your time is spent making out! And I'm sick of it! You guys don't listen to me anymore! I could be telling you secrets and you wouldn't know. You know what I think I'll do that! It'll clear my mind! Here it goes:

Freddie, I have a crush on you, just a small one though, I would never break you guys up.

Carly, the reason you jackets never fit is because I acidentally shrunk them in the washer.

My favorite book isn't Boogie Bear 3, its Little Women. I like Jo's character.

I love Taylor Swift, even though I say she's only okay.

I'm scared of the day you guys might think that I'm not always worth having around.

I guess that's it, that's all I have to say right now. "

"Did you really mean all that?"

I turned around and Saw Carly and Freddie staring at me. I didn't notice that they stopped kissing.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Something about my jackets and on."

"We also heard some of the first part. We're sorry if you ever felt that way around us." Freddie said.

"We never meant to make you feel that way." Carly replied

"Yeah and you can tell us when you feel that way." She continued

"We could even come up with a code word or something to get us to listen to you." Freddie replied

"Like what?" I asked

"Butternut?" Carly offered

"Sounds good, let's go get smoothies." Freddie said excitedly

"But I'm not dressed." Carly complaned

"Who cares? Its smoothies not church!" I said want smoothies

"Okay but at least let me get my jacket."

Carly headed upstairs and Freddie turned to me.

"So you have a crush on me?"

I froze and turned to look at him. I quickly found my lie and smiled.

"Apparently you didn't listen to my whole rant. Didn't you hear the part where I said I could be saying the most random things ever and you guys would still be there, not listening?"

"Well no. But-"

Carly came down the steps and we headed out. The Groovy Smoothie was pretty filled for being only arounf 10:00 am. We ordered our smoothies and headed to a booth. Carly sat next to me and Freddie across from us.

We talked for hours and it felt just like ol' times. When we would hang out and just be friends. We left around 1:00 pm and headed to Carly's house. We hung out there some more then I went home.

I knew as walked home they would make out again. But now I knew that they would try to tone it down for me. Hey, at least they wouldn't get mono or something. At that moment, I felt that everything was going to be good for now. My "telling them off" didn't go the way I thought it would, but I think how it did go down worked a lot better.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! i now noticed that this can apply to Carly too in iDate San and Freddie. Did you guys see iLost My mind! OMG TOTALLY AWESOME! i won't say anything for you that haven't seen it but, i need it to be September now. Sorry for spazzing out. Thanks again for reading and please review. I enjoy hearing other peoples' opinions. If you guys can, please read my other stories, iGot Mail and iLove Frothy. (Yay for shameless self promotion!) And also i need your opinion, i have another story written and i can't decide on a title. it's about Sam needing to write something and then she gets help from ham. Should i name it iDon't Know What To Write OR iThank Ham. the first one is my original title and the second one is more eye catching. The only problem is that the ham isn't the biggest part of the story. Sorry for the long author's note.**

**See ya next time! (see i changed it :)**

**-Cali-447**


End file.
